Eight Wishes
by xTenshix
Summary: On a gloomy day, when Tsunayoshi thought the world couldn't go any more against him he finds a strange looking ring lying next to an overrun old shrine. Curiosity kills the cat, as he takes the ring home. Now he has to keep it a secret, because the ring allows 8 wishes to be made. But what about the sexy ring spirit? All27, G27 M RATED! Lemons, cussing etc
1. Chapter 1

**Eight Wishes**

**Summary:** On a gloomy day, when Tsunayoshi thought the world couldn't go any more against him he finds a strange looking ring lying next to an overrun old shrine. Curiosity killed the cat, as he took the ring home. Now he has to keep it a secret, because the ring allows 8 wishes to be made. Not only that, he has found himself in trouble as the people who lost the ring want it back! But what about the sexy ring spirit who keeps on teasing him? Will this turn into something more than master and spirit?

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** All27, Main probably G27

**Warnings:** OCCness, weird grammar and spelling errors, weird people, crack, idiots, me well go figure it's M everything is a warning these days….

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Tsuna or anyone else from KHT…Well you can guess, but I don't own anything only the plot~

Let's get this party started~ :D

* * *

It was raining again, the streets looking like little rivers. The pavement reflecting because of the water and the dim light cast by the leftover sunrays, which the grey moody clouds didn't cover. A pissed off looking boy was walking down the streets, his brown spikey and now messy wet hair was sticking to his face. His big amber colored eyes were glaring at the street tiles, as he walked home after detention. His uniform was soaked wet because of the rain and was clinging to his body like a second skin.

He groaned, it felt gross and all because he didn't take that stupid umbrella like his mother told him too. Then there was that stupid detention he had to attend because of those idiots that pissed of Hibari. Why were his friends such morons? And why did he always get dragged into the shit they caused. He didn't even do anything this time. He only stood there, watching as they opened the door to the roof. Saying that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go there. But did anyone listen?

_No, because it's not like I'm always right about those things._ He thought bitterly, chewing on his cheek. Always the same routine, get up, survive and go back to bed. Well the survive part was coming along harder than he would have liked to. Okay, the beating wasn't as bad today. Maybe Hibari wasn't on his PM's for once. He snickered at the thought, Hibari would have been a pretty girl if he was female.

_Wow, did I just really think that?_ He shaked the creepy thought of fast as he sped up, wanting to get home before he got sick.

He was passing the old rundown shrine now, creepy place with a lot of ghost stories. Like the girl with the red hair, blood seemingly. He shivered. _No Tsuna, don't think about that now._ He looked closer at the shrine, stopping for a minute. It must have been really beautiful when it was still intact. Thinking about how it had looked before, he saw something shining in the corner of his eyes. At first he was scared ready to run, thinking that perhaps those were eyes staring in bloodlust at him. But as the ridicules thought flooded from his mind, he saw that it was a small object. He pondered whether he should go look, but curiosity won the inner battle and gave rationality a worthy beating.

He approached the object carefully, careful not to slip and fall. He was pretty clumsy so he saw something like that happening. He snorted, getting even closer. His eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. It was sapphire blue and shining like the sun, emitting a soft orange glow. The white gold and amazing craftsmanship, only made the ring look more valuable. He starred at it his eyes still wide, as million possible scenarios flooded through his mind.

How could anyone drop something so expensive looking? _Should I pick it up? Mom did teach us not to pick up things from the street…_ He snorted, she also said not to go play with wrong people and look how he turned out? His friend was a chain-smoker and delinquent, while the other wasn't really smart. Well at least the idiot friend was athletic, unlike him.

Snapping back to reality, he looked at the ring again. Looking around him to see whether this was some kind of prank. But the streets were empty, this only added to the eerie atmosphere. He breathed out deeply, closing his eyes. Opened them and with a new determination reached out for the ring, he could always bring it to the police station.

Just as his finger grazed the ring, it started glowing a blinding light. Tsuna had to retract his arms to cover his eyes from getting blinded. But his arms didn't get far as something, or rather someone grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him forward. Tsuna gave a very manly shriek as he tried to pull his arms back from the warm touch. But the other didn't bulge as he pulled Tsuna to him.

The light subdued, but still too scared to open his eyes, Tsuna let out a whimper. It seemed like the time stopped around them, the rain no longer falling and the cold of the wet clothes no longer bothering. All attention was on those warm radiating hands that were holding his wrists.

**'Don't be scared, I won't hurt you.'** A gentle voice spoke, it sounded like an angel's voice, but Tsuna knew better as the hands that were holding his tightened their grip. He gave one last thug, but the other person didn't bulge again. He slowly opened his eyes, getting ready to face his captor and give him a piece of his mind.

What he saw blew his mind and heart and took away all those nasty things he was about to say.

* * *

**A.N.**

Cliffhanger –muhauahuah-

Yeah I hate those too T-T I'm a Bitch I know and this is going to be my first Yaoi

Tell me what you think (R&R)

Oh and I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is willing…I'LL GIVE YOU ALL MY LOVE!

Well the part that is left next to my yaoi addiction ^3^

I eat flames o-o and cookies and everything lol

Anyway cheers,

Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight Wishes**

Found a beta, but didn't want you guys to wait any longer :x so this is unbeta'd so forgive any mistakes, will post beta'd chapter when it's done.

And thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites!

* * *

**The First Wish: Part one**

He must be going insane, someone just spawned from a ring! If he could, he would have laughed a hysteric laugh and pulled his hair so hard that his head would be hurting for weeks after. Or maybe he would go bald, who knows.

The Keyword was could, he was still being held by the wrists, making him unable to move his hands. Well that made laughing an option. But when the one holding him spoke and Tsuna recognized the sadistic amusement in the others voice. He was just about ready to kick this wacko's ass. Who the hell did he think he was?

'_Oh you're not going to hurt me, are you? Well I surely am.' _He thought angrily, now all fear gone as he opened his eyes to give his 'captor' the best glare he could make. He was pretty damn sure it was good because he learnt from the best: Hibari and Gokudera.

But when he opened his eyes he didn't expect to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He gasped, all thoughts now concentrated on the blond god standing before him. Well not really blond since his hair was more golden tinted. It looked like sunrays, radiant and hot to the touch. Even though the hair was styled in spikes it looked soft and was shining a healthy glow. He wanted to touch it now and find out how it felt.

The man, one head bigger than Tsuna, was seemingly muscular and well build. Not that you could really see it through the black robe the man was wearing. He wasn't complaining though, it fit the man, giving him a mysterious appearance. His skin was slightly tanned, looking more natural than sun kissed.

Tsuna was finally able to get out of his daze, but then he noticed those breath taking sky blue eyes and this time he was sure he would drown in his fantasy.

That was until the strangers voice broke the silence again, snapping Tsuna back to reality. 'Uhm, can you stop staring it kind of freaks me out.' The voice said amused.

'Oh really? Because like, it's totally not freaky how you just magically spawned from a ring. Nope, I'm sure everyone would find that totally normal and not stare at you.' He threw back at the blond, sarcasm and unbelief dripping from his voice. This dude was acting like it was the most normal thing to spawn from a ring next to a creepy old shrine. _'Well maybe for him it is, but for normal people like me it sure as hell isn't' _Normal…Sure.

The blond seemed to ponder on this and then he chuckled. 'You have a point there.' He said, fell quit for a second and then continued. 'I like your attitude. What's your name?'

Oh and now he was asking for names. 'You're very rude you know? People normally tell their names first. Especially in…' He thought about the right description to use and then settled on keeping it simple. 'These kind of situations.' He said while moving his finger in a circling motion to emphasize what kind of situation exactly. He then remembered that the blond still hadn't let go of his wrists. He frowned. 'And can you release me? This makes me feel kind of uneasy.' He wiggled his hands in he others grip and felt the heat slowly subdue, as he was now free to move his hands again. He stroked his wrists, this guy had an iron grip for sure.

'Ah yes, sorry my name is Giotto. I was worried you would scream and run away and I can't have that, so I hoped you would calm down if I grabbed you.' The person now known as Giotto said. He gave Tsuna a small smile, then proceeded to examine the surroundings.

'Well I'm Tsuna and you scared the hell out of me. Never do anything like that again, to anyone.' He said in a scolding tone. Giotto threw him an amused look, making Tsuna feel slightly nervous. '...How did you do that anyway?' He said, casting his eyes downwards, not wanting to look the handsome man in the face. 'Do what?' Giotto asked playfully now.

'_Is this guy playing with me?' _Tsuna thought annoyed, frowning at Giotto. 'Please don't make this any harder for me Giotto, just place yourself in my shoes and imagine what I'm going through right now.' He felt the warm hand pat him on the shoulder. He flinched at the touch but stood his ground. 'Look kid you don't even know what kind of shit you got yourself into. Well if you're willing to do what I say you might come out of this unscathed...' Giotto said while turning his attention back to Tsuna, the smile never leaving his face.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he took in the words spoken by the stranger. 'W-what do you mean? Who are you?' He said panic now heard in his voice. He stepped away from the blond, eyeing him warily. 'Are you some kind of devil spawn and because I freed you and made contact with you some supernatural hunters are gonna hunt me down and skin me to the bone?' He exclaimed bewildered. Giotto gave him an unbelieving look. 'You got one sick imagination.' He said blankly, turning his head to the side and muttering. 'Do I really look that evil?'

'Then what?' Tsuna asked recalling all the supernatural things he had ever heard of, well let's say someone spawning from a ring wasn't in his memory. 'Well I'm surely NOT a devil spawn, I'm more like a blessing I guess.' Giotto said the last part really quietly and Tsuna had to lean in to hear it. 'I'm a ring spirit?' He finally said.

'Why does that sound like you're asking me?' Tsuna exclaimed comically, placing his palm on his forehead. 'Well I don't really know how to call it, but whatever sells goes.' Giotto said smiling dryly. Tsuna gave him a blank stare, then he realised that he still didn't know what Giotto wanted him to do. 'But wait you said that if I do what you say I'll be safe? What do you want me to do exactly?' He stared at Giotto his eyes filled with curiosity.

'It's really simple, you just have to make a contract with me and...' Giotto didn't get to finish his sentence as Tsuna's loud voice interrupted him. 'SO YOU ARE A DEMON!' Tsuna exclaimed loudly pointing his finger accusingly at Giotto. 'NO I'M NOT! Goddammit will you listen when people are talking to you?' Giotto said frustrated, he was getting fed up with getting called a demon or devil spawn by everyone he met. 'I guess I'm something like a genie then?' He said finally, scratching his head as he looked at the pavement. It looked like the rain had stopped and the sun was slowly starting to become visible, not only illuminating the streets but also lightening the mood.

'A genie? You can like... Make wishes come true? Then can't I just wish for the problem to get solved?' Hope sparked in Tsuna's eyes, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Nice try Tsuna.

Giotto chuckled. 'If only it was that easy Tsuna, but if you make a contract with me I'll give you eight wishes. Of course there's limitations but I will tell you those later.' He said still smiling.

Tsuna pondered, eight wishes did sound good. He could wish for almost everything he wanted. _'But I don't want anything, I'm happy as it is.'_ He thought, glancing at Giotto. He decided that it couldn't hurt, at least his life would become slightly more interesting. _'Well better regret things you did than things you didn't.'_

He sighed, than turned his attention to Giotto again and threw him a smile. 'Could you prove to me that you aren't lying? Like…Eh...Spawn me a balloon? An orange one if you can.' He said still smiling. _'Let's see if he's not lying first.'_

Giotto laughed. 'Well yes, that sounds reasonable. Very well.' He snapped his fingers and sparkles the color of fire surrounded Tsuna.

Tsuna gasped as he looked at the weird sparkles, but when the sparkles started to form a fire he panicked. He closed his eyes getting ready to feel the pain, but nothing came. He opened them slowly and realized that the flames were gone. The thing that was there instead, floating some inches away from his face, was an orange balloon. He grabbed the balloon by the string and pulled it closer to himself, examining it carefully.

Giotto watched him grab the balloon and chuckled at the childish fascination that was emitting from Tsuna. 'So we have a deal?'

'Wow dude this is soooo cool! You bet we have a deal.' Tsuna said not looking up from the balloon, touching it carefully. Giotto stepped closer to Tsuna. 'You might want to close your eyes then on the next part and don't open them before I say so, okay?' Giotto stated looking intently at Tsuna. This seemed to bother Tsuna because he frowned, but it didn't stop him from accepting the stated condition. 'Okay, just make it quick...' He said warily, expecting to be some painful or unpleasant. He gave Giotto one last look and closed his eyes.

Giotto moved even closer to Tsuna and leaned in. Tsuna felt something warm on his lips, but the warmth soon moved through his whole body. He panicked a bit at first but once the pleasant warm feeling settled, he found himself enjoying it. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering slightly. It felt like he was on fire. It kind of resembled a fever, but it was more pleasant than one.

After some seconds the warmth vanished, replaced by the feeling of his now slightly dryer clothes. Tsuna felt slightly disappointed at the loss of the newfound warmth.

'Okay, we are officially in a contract now.' Giotto said happily. Tsuna opened his eyes, examining his appearance and then settling on Giotto's form, a questioning look on his face. 'Don't I like get a tattoo or mark or something?'

Giotto face palmed at this. Then he looked at Tsuna again, seeing that the other one was being serious, he shook his head and just decided to ignore the question. He walked towards the abandoned ring, picked it up and walked back to Tsuna. 'Here this will be your something, keep it with you all the time.' He said sarcastically, handing the ring over to Tsuna.

Tsuna scowled at Giotto, grabbed the ring and put it in his pocket. 'Aren't you supposed to be nicer to your master?' He muttered.

'Hey I'm doing you a favor here. You should treat me like a god or I might misinterpret your wishes.' Giotto said teasingly. 'Jerk.' Was the response he received from Tsuna.

'I guess I'll have to take you to my house. You can go back to the ring right?' Tsuna asked hopefully, even though his mother was really nice and surely would let Giotto stay, he would be feeling awkward. Awkward, with such a handsome man in his house.

'Yeah I can, you don't have to worry about that. I got everything covered.'

'_Why does that make me worry more?'_ He thought unbelieving. Shaking the thought off, he started walking towards his house again. His mother was surely getting worried by now. 'Well let's go then, just follow me and don't stray off.' Tsuna stated.

'Sure master, I won't stray off~' Giotto said teasingly, jogging slightly to walk next to Tsuna. 'You have any wish in mind already? Oh, I haven't told you the rules yet. Guess we can start with that.' Tsuna groaned. _'Great more rules.'_

'It's really simple: One you can't wish for a person's dead, two you can't wish for more wishes and three you can't wish the impossible. Like wishing for an alien invasion or something.' Giotto stated.

Tsuna turned to him. 'Wait, that's all?' He asked unbelieving. Giotto's answer broke his hope. 'Nope, but you'll find out or I'll tell you which wish can't be fulfilled.' He said, taking in the surroundings of Namimori.

'Where is this actually?' He said after a while.

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow. 'Japan and the town we're in is called Namimori.' Giotto looked shocked for a second but a small smile fast replaced the shock. 'That's good.' He said quietly.

Then turned to Tsuna again. 'So thought of a wish yet?'

Tsuna thought about it, but it didn't take him long as he frowned. 'I guess we could start by improving my grades.' Tsuna said hopefully.

'That's impossible.' Giotto said, half laughing, actually trying to keep on his serious face.

'Very funny Giotto.' Tsuna said, a smile forming on his face. 'But I guess you're right.'

They both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Italy**

An eerie atmosphere stood in the room and all men sitting behind the grand table were sweating. They were all scared, even though they knew they weren't the ones at fault, they still felt for their comrades. These comrades were sure to be killed after the meeting. Well not just killed, more like beaten to dead. Because killing them was too easy of a punishment.

'Now tell me again my dear comrades, how did you let this happen?' A voice void of emotion said, a pair of sharp nails ticking on the wooden table. Everyone knew better, their boss was furious. The men sitting next to the blue haired man gulped.

'Lord Spade, please, spare us! It wasn't our fault! It was all Reborn...we couldn't stop that monster!' The man who was one of the men sitting on the floor begged, he knew they were all going to die. All because he didn't notice that monster hitman on time and didn't warn the guards. Because of that, they all got knocked out and the ring was stolen. He felt tears form in his eyes, mentally begging his partners to forgive his mistake.

'You know I don't accept mistakes.' The man looked bored at the people groveling before him. 'Mukuro take them outside will you?' Another blue haired man emerged from the shadows, he looked a lot like the one sitting at the head of the table. The only things differing were that one was older looking and had bangs and longer hair. 'Kufufu, as you wish brother.' Mukuro said as he and the men sitting on the floor disappeared.

The man sitting on the head of the table turned around, all attention now at the men sitting behind it. 'Well then gentlemen, I don't care how you do it or how much lives this costs. You will retrieve that ring for me, am I clear?' He said, still sounding bored. The men sitting at the table all nodded, as they got ready to get up and leave.

'Oh and bring me any Vongola you find alive, I will personally deal with them.' He said darkly, his bangs covering his eyes in a shadow as a fox like grin was on his face. The men nodded again and left the room without further ado.

'You have to make everything hard for me, don't you Giotto?'

* * *

**A.N.**

Part 1, because the first wish isn't made yet.

I wonder how they made the contract ;3. I guess that most can guess XD. And the bad guys…Well I wanted to do Byakuren at first but he's so mainstream lol. And I just love Reborn the saving angel.

Oh also sorry for the long wait, but I was busy searching a beta, school and shopping –cough-. This won't happen again (I'm lying).

And what would you guys prefer: longer chapters or shorter waiting times?

Tell me what you think!

**R&R!** Don't be shy, I love it when people review and they mostly make my day! :)

Cya soon!

Cheers,

Tenshi


	3. Chapter 3

GUYS! Srry for the long wait! But it was totally worth it! (for me at least XD) I was in Miami all this time and it was amazing . Well I'm back in action now! You can kill me after I'm down from my Miami High ^3^.

Well it seems that everyone prefers longer chapter (me too), so means more time for me to work on them :3 (Don't blame me if you have to wait longer! No more Miami for now XD)

Thanks again for the lovely reviews! (and ofc the alerts/favourites)

Oh btw check out the Poll on my account, it's for my next in line story ;)

* * *

**First wish: Part Two**

After a five-minute walk and a lot of questions and chattering, they finally arrived at Tsuna's house.

Tsuna found out a lot about Giotto and found himself already liking the young man. He felt as if he had known Giotto for a very long time, like he was a childhood friend, which he hadn't seen for a very long time.

He found out that Giotto hadn't been a 'genie' before, but because of circumstances he got turned into one and he couldn't remember a lot from his 'normal' life and on top of that some lunatics were now searching for him. Giotto also told him about the first person he made a contract with. After the first one he had decided he would pick out his 'masters' himself. While telling about his first master he had looked really pale and even a bit disturbed.

Nonetheless, Tsuna had been confused at this statement since he had always believed that genies had to serve whoever was in possession of the magic lamp. Well magic ring in Giotto's case.

"I did tell you that I'm not really a genie…" He had answered, hoping that Tsuna would drop it since he wasn't sure himself what exactly he was.

Feeling Giotto's discomfort, Tsuna started telling about his own life hoping to make the blond feel at ease again.

He told him about his family, how his father never came home but regularly annoyed him through calls and letters, about the undying love of his mother for his workaholic dad and about his shady grandfather which he had only seen once in his life.

Giotto had listened attentively to everything Tsuna said and when the brunet finished, he had smiled and said he couldn't wait to meet the people who made Tsuna into such a wonderful person.

Taking this as sarcasm, the brunet had punched him rather hard in the arm, which made Giotto emit a surprised gasp and take a step back because of the force. He hadn't expected that, this would surely leave a bruise.

"Wait till you meet my wonderful friends." Tsuna had said with a creepy smile that promised a lot of pain for the blonde.

To say Giotto was speechless (and scared) was an understatement, he hadn't expected Tsuna to be anywhere near strong. He had even expected him to be extremely weak, bad at sports and bullied at school (a loser in general). But the punch he had received proved him wrong on a lot of fields. The punch wasn't super strong but for someone who looked this weak and muscle less it was more than okay. To be honest he could kind of imagine what Tsuna's friends were like.

He laughed uneasily. "Great I can't wait." He said quietly.

Tsuna's face had quickly turned back into a neutral smile, as he turned away from Giotto and continued walked.

"We are almost there." He had said as he turned the corner and walked towards a typical white Japanese house.

* * *

They stood by the brunet's door, both having a thoughtful expression on their faces. They couldn't exactly tell his mom or anyone else that Giotto was a genie, plus he was a searched person. They would need to think up a cover for the blonde, a believable one at that.

"Can't you just poof back into your ring?" Tsuna exclaimed frustrated, raising his eyebrow in question. He wasn't really a person that liked thinking in general. Fantasy was another thing, but real life situations… Although, you couldn't call Giotto real to begin with.

"I'm afraid I can't, the ring is just a medium for me to use my power. I can only use my power if my contractor is wearing the ring." The blonde said automatically, as if he had said the phrase a thousand times before.

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully.

After some more seconds of thinking, an evil glint appeared in Tsuna's eyes and a smirk forced its way onto his face.

"Why don't you turn into a girl and we just tell my mom you're my girlfriend?" He said teasingly, waiting for Giotto's reaction.

Giotto started laughing, which startled Tsuna. The brunet had expected him to get mad or annoyed, but laughing? When he felt a pat on his shoulder he almost jumped.

"Oh, Tsuna I haven't laughed like that for a loooong time." The blonde said, still trying to stop laughing and whipping away tears from the corner of his eyes.

The brunet threw him a questioning look, but he slowly started to realise what Giotto was getting at.

"You? Having a girlfriend? You're still a kid, what normal 'woman' would lay an eye on you. When I first saw you I thought you were a girl to be honest. No I'm afraid even your mom won't believe it." He said sadistically.

Tsuna was turning redder by the second and he swore he saw Giotto spawn some horns and a tail.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, turning away from Giotto.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" He snickered, trying to get a look at Tsuna's embarrassed face.

"You think of something then smartass!" He knew he still looked like a kid and people made fun of him before, especially for being to feminine and too small. Of course girls would prefer men like Giotto or Gokudera, even Hibari was better looking than him. Scratch that, he wasn't. Only his outside appearance was great.

He could have expected Giotto to turn the tides around.

Giotto saw that Tsuna was having an internal conflict with himself and took the opportunity to whirl the brunet around and have a good look at his reddened face.

The smirk on his face vanished when he saw the cute scowl on the brunets pouty reddish lips, his downcast amber eyes sparkling with embarrassment accompanied by the scrunched eyebrows and long black eyelashes, but what almost made him lose it was when those same eyes focused on him and the face turned even redder. Giotto only then realised how charming and cute Tsuna actually was.

He wanted to lean in, to kiss the brunet, but when the door opened with a loud thud and a lot of cussing accompanied by a loud voice. He realised the moment was broken as two pairs of shocked eyes turned towards the door, the owners frozen in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Tenth?!" The one who burst through the door exclaimed wildly, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. The seemingly aggressive young man had silver semi long hair, and was dressed like a typical delinquent: belts with spikes, bracelets, and necklaces. Furthermore his attitude screamed for a fight and his angry face didn't help.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him! Let him go right now or I will stick some dynamite up your ass!" The boy was about to step closer to the now amused blonde, but someone stopped him by grabbing the silver haired youth by the shoulders.

"Common Hayato, let's not jump to conclusions so fast okay? Hello I'm Yamamoto and this is Hayato, nice to meet you. We are Tsuna's friends." The person now known as Yamamoto said. He gave Giotto a thousand watt smile.

He was tall, muscular and emitted confidence. Giotto could tell this one was a sportsman. He looked the two boys over, Tsuna was lucky to have such dedicated friends.

"I'm Giotto and I'm a…" He didn't get to finish as small but strong hands covered his mouth.

"And he's my cousin from Italy!"

* * *

**A.N.**

This chapter was way too short, but I don't really have inspiration for this fic at the moment :(

Anyway, Review! This will surely give me motivation to write~

And if you have any wishes for next chapter(s) I will be your personal genie~

Cheers,

Tenshi


End file.
